Sakura Trees
by shinju-kun
Summary: A small and rare PWP I promised for a friend. :3 What have i done to Ike...? Oh, that's right, I made him Marth's uke! Seme Marth FTW! Marth x Ike lemons. Don't like, don't look.


Ever since they had started high school together, Ike had always secretly harbored a crush from Marth. Even though they were confused as being twins because of their blue eyes, blue hair, and somewhat identical personalities, the two had always somehow cleared the confusion up. Another problem was that Marth was older than Ike by a year or two so that he was in the next grade up. The last problem was that Ike hadn't a clue about Marth's sexuality or preference, and often when the two were together after school, the older bluenette would either flirt with him or act like they were just childhood friends. So that left Ike wondering where Marth was going with this. Though, it's those times where unexpected things pop out of nowhere.

It was once again his turn to sweep the classroom after school so he was quietly doing so when the classroom door slid open. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was Marth.

"Marth?" He walked over to him and smiled down at him, "Was there something that you needed?"

Even though Marth was older, he came up just a few centimeters shorter than Ike.

"Yes, actually; are you finished?"

"Just about, why?"

"Well, I wanted you to meet me by the Sakura trees behind the school after you're done. Is that okay?"

"Uhh, sure…I'll be out in a few."

The older bluenette smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, winking at him before gracefully heading out. Ike just stared at the spot Marth was previously at for a few long moments before finishing sweeping the classroom, a deep pink blush on his cheeks.

After putting the broom away in its respectable place, Ike grabbed his bag and went out into the backyard of the school where a forest of carefully spaced Sakura trees looked over the school on a small hill. He looked around for a little while until he found the object of his affection sitting against a tree, reading a book with his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He swallowed hard and shyly walked up to him, making Marth look up.

They exchanged smiles before Ike asked, "So, why did you want to see me?"

The older closed his book and tossed it aside, almost jumping up as he got up, wrapping his arms around Ike's shoulders.

"You know…" his voice was low and filled with lust, "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

"Wh…wha…?"

The older cupped the back of Ike's head and was slowly pulling him down to his own. Ike tensed up as Marth continued, "I see you around a lot and I recently noticed how cute you are. I think I like you, Ike."

He sealed it with a kiss and Ike's eyes grew wide. He barely had time to register the fact that Marth had returned his feelings and the fact that Marth was kissing him when the older bluenette snaked his tongue inside his mouth and was moving his body against the younger's. He had attempted to take control of the situation by pressing his tongue back into Marth's mouth and running his hand up the elder's shirt, but Marth had no plans to be the uke. He broke away and spun them around, pinning Ike against the tree and placing a knee between his legs. Ike flinched and was about to protest but was cut off as he tilted his head back and moaned loudly, as Marth had rubbed his knee against Ike's clothed member.

Marth smirked and rubbed it again, receiving the same result along with Ike's erection growing. He quickly unzipped the younger's pants and kissed Ike some more, slowly sliding his pants and boxers down his hips.

"Ma-Mar-ff!!" He was cut off as said bluenette shoved two fingers into his mouth.

"It's okay, there's no one here to watch."

Ike blushed but nodded, licking and sucking at his fingers. Imagining it something else being sucked at, Marth closed his eyes and moaned, feeling his own erection tighten his pants up. He then proceeded in somehow removing Ike's pants completely, leaving him in only his socks. Removing his fingers, Marth turned the younger around and pulled his waist back leaning over him to kiss his shoulder before sliding the first finger in. A low moan was produced but Ike made no move to wince away from the pain; instead he planted his palms against the tree for support. Marth smirked and began to thrust his finger in and out soft moans occasionally leaving the younger's lips.

"Ma-Marth…"

"Hm?"

"Ah..it hurts…"

"It'll get better I promise." He murmured adding the second finer in and scissoring his fingers.

A whimper arose from Ike and he continued rocking Ike's hips against his fingers. With every whimper and moan that Ike produced it added onto Marth's erection until he couldn't take it anymore. He continued this for a few more moments before sliding his fingers out leaving Ike with an empty feeling.

Leaning back, Marth gripped Ike's shoulder and held onto his waist with the other hand, shoving his erection into the younger making a small squeal erupt from him. The next few moments for Ike were a bit painful as he clenched his eyes shut but after Marth rocked his hips a few times while stroking the tip of his member, it transformed into a dull pleasurable euphoria. He even grinded back onto Marth, making the older bluenette smirk with satisfaction and begin thrusting harder into the willing student.

"Marth, Marth...oh, Marth…" He groaned, clenching his eyes shut as tears stung his eyes.

To try to make this experience easier, Marth tried several different angels, attempting to hit that certain bundle of nerves inside of Ike that would have him screaming with pleasure. He tried several different angles, even tilting Ike's hips left and right but surprisingly it was difficult. Though, when Ike leaned back it created the right angle for the older bluenette to strike his sweet spot hard, causing him to cry out. Marth smirked and murmured in his ear, "Does that feel good, Ike?"

"Ohh, yes, please, harder…"

Marth complied and began to pound against Ike's prostate, making Ike's loud cries turn into loud screams of pleasure, just as he predicted.

"A-ahh!! Marth!! Oh, so good!!"

The bluenette began making small grunting noises as he was reaching his peak and he kissed and sucked on his neck, making sensual movements with his hips.

"Ike…Ike…"

After a few more thrusts, Ike's muscles constricted around Marth's member as he groaned loudly, releasing all over the tree. The older bluenette groaned as well and released deep inside Ike, shuddering from his orgasm. He rocked his hips a few times to ride out his orgasm and pulled out, turning Ike around to kiss him deeply. The younger sighed through his nose and kissed back, feeling his knees buckle. Despite looking weak, Marth was actually quite strong as he supported the younger against the tree.

"You know," Marth started, in between a kiss, "You truly are adorable. I like you…I like you a lot…"

Ike only replied with a lethargic moan, arms weakly wrapping around Marth's shoulders. "W-would you go out with me?" He asked shyly.

"What do you think the answer is to that?"

Ike smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you."

Eventually, Marth redressed himself along with his now prized possession, helping him walk home.

~*Kan*~


End file.
